


Family Date Night

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas Writing tumblr challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY SIX: CAROLS
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Family Date Night

Blaine isn’t deeply religious but he loves Christmas. And it has a significant religious feel to it. Which was why he is currently debating a religious Christmas carol, or a more secular holiday song for glee club. He’s managed to put it out of his mind while he has dinner with Sebastian and his family. It is becoming a bit of a habit; family time with the Smythe’s. It is something a little unexpected in this new relationship with Sebastian. But something Blaine cherishes. Even if it sometimes feels like only Sebastian’s family knows they are dating. 

Blaine has to admit he’s become quite excited as they all gather around the piano in the living room after dinner on this particular December night. He loves singing, he is beginning to love singing with Sebastian, specifically hearing their voices together, and tonight, Blaine finds himself watching as his boyfriend sings with his family. It makes Blaine fall in love with Christmas a little more, and admit that perhaps he’s falling for Sebastian as well. 

He’s so consumed by those thoughts that he misses a question by Sebastian’s father. Blaine blushes a deep crimson. “I’m sorry Mr. Smythe, what was that?” he asks as Sebastian silently snickers beside him. 

“I was wondering if you would play and sing something for us? Just you?” Mr Smythe asks. 

“Oh! Of course. Well, actually I’m torn between two songs and maybe you guys could help me choose by giving me your thoughts on these two songs?” Blaine asks. He sits down at the piano, and begins playing It’s Christmas (Baby Please Come Home), which the Smythe’s all seem to enjoy. Sebastian’s sister sits down on the piano bench, Mr and Mrs Smythe dancing together, and Sebastian leans against the piano to watch him. Blaine smiles as he watches Mr and Mrs Smythe dance together, smiling. 

“Oh, that was lovely Blaine,” Mrs Smythe smiles as she comes up behind her son and whispers something to him that makes Sebastian blush. 

Blaine ducks his head, accepting the praise. He begins warming up the beginning of the second song and Mr Smythe sits down on the couch, his wife and daughter joining him. 

“Oh that is one of my favorites in Church on Christmas Eve,” Mr Smythe says as Sebastian sits down next to Blaine on the bench. 

Something about “Oh Holy Night” always chokes Blaine up a little. And tonight is no different with the Smythe’s watching him, and Sebastian sitting so close to him. He’s glad he knows the song, and is able to turn his head away from the keys, watching Sebastian mostly as he sings. There is something in the way Sebastian is watching him. Something new, something almost viseral, and Blaine almost crumples against the other just from it. 

Blaine finishes the song and again turns red as the Smythe’s clap for him. He leans into his boyfriend, burying his face against his neck and leaning up to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’ll be back,” he says softly, as he excuses himself, feeling overwhelmed. 

Blaine leans against the counter in the bathroom, studying himself in the mirror. Words are there, on the tip of his tongue, but it’s too soon, even for him. It’s too soon, when sometimes he feels like he’s being hidden away. It’s too soon when all he wants is for this to be something, really, really special. He splashes cold water on his face before opening the door and heading back towards the living room. Sebastian meets him in the hall though. 

“I’m going to hell.” Sebastian says. “You were singing this beautiful, religious song, about the reason, the miracle, of the season, and yet, all I could think about was you.” He crowds Blaine against the wall. “You are just, so beautiful when you sing. You become the music and it’s amazing to watch. It did indeed feel... holy.” He rests his forehead against Blaine’s. “And yet, I couldn’t stop thinking about being on my knees. For you. And that, my angel, is why I’m going to hell,” he whispers. 

Blaine lets out a breath; terrified to say anything. It explains, that reaction he thought he felt. It explains the heat between the two of them tonight. He just looks up at Sebastian and nods his head while biting down on his lip. 

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks, eyes glinting with mischief. “Really? Maybe tonight?” 

Blaine nods again. His parents, after talking with the Smythe’s, have been letting him and Sebastian spend usually one night during the weekend together. It makes him feel grown up.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asks, eyes searching Blaine’s.

“Yes. I just... I really like you. A lot. And I like your family. They make me feel special and like part of the family,” Blaine explains. 

Sebastian cups the side of his face, thumb stroking over his cheek as he hums in agreement and nods. “I like you too. A lot. It’s always kind of scared me how much, even before we got together,” he admits softly, eyes starring deep into Blaine’s. He kisses Blaine softly, against the wall in the hallway, before reaching for his hand and tugging him back out.

“Night Mom, night Dad, we’re going up to watch a movie or two,” Sebastian says as they stop in the living room. 

“Good night boys, see you in the morning,” Mr Smythe says. 

“Thank you for sharing your songs Blaine, they were beautiful,” Mrs Smythe says. 

Blaine ducks his head blushing again. “Good night, see you in the morning. And thank you. I’m glad you liked it,” he says as Sebastian squeezes his hand encouragingly. “I like being included in your family celebrations. Christmas is my favorite time of year; and I love carols.” He squeezes Sebastian’s hand and smiles up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the versions that were inspirations for this work
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBycW6iu8GM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijlpwvcb2g


End file.
